


Please Stay

by numptypitch



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Crying, Domestic Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Watford (Simon Snow), Scary Movie, its literally just fluff, tHIS IS SO SHORT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 14:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15560091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numptypitch/pseuds/numptypitch
Summary: Based on this prompt I saw on Tumblr. (I’m sorry I forgot who posted it but muchos thank you’s to them).Character A says they’re gonna watch a scary movie. Character B warns them against it, as they always get too scared, but character A watches it anyways. cue character A calling character B up at one in the morning because they’re so scared and asking if they will please, please, come over because it’s so dark.





	Please Stay

“Snow you better not watch that movie,” Baz says with a warning. But all Simon does is smile at him. 

“Don't worry Baz, it's not that bad. And besides, Penny will be here!” he says as he points to Penny who is laid on the couch texting Micah.

”Snow, you know you can't handle scary movies. Especially at this time when everything is dark, and your thick head thinks everything is a monster out to get you.” Baz says exasperatedly. 

Baz thought of the last time Simon watched a scary movie. Simon called him in the middle of the night near tears begging for Baz to come to sleep with him because he couldn't sleep alone. Baz was late to his presentation the next day because the idiot wouldn't let him get out of bed. Not that Baz put up much of a fight, to begin with. He had a gut feeling that the same would happen today. And he really couldn't be late to class again.

”Fine. But don't call me in the middle of the night because you think there's a demon under your bed.” Baz says as he stands up from his seat and begins to head for the door. 

”You really can't stay tonight?” Simon asks just as Baz was opening the door. His heart clenched at the sound of Simons small voice. It took all his willpower not to give in and stay over. He really needed to sleep. ”I have school in the morning. But I'll stay over tomorrow.” Baz says before leaning down and kissing Simon. Simon smiles at Baz when he breaks the kiss. And Baz leaves before he changes his mind. 

”Penny, is the popcorn ready?” Simon says when the door closes. 

*

Simon sat up straight in his bed. He was stupid to think he could watch a scary movie and not be afraid of the dark afterward. What was he thinking? 

Every sound, every movement, he was highly aware of, and it was putting him on edge. He needed Baz, but he also knew Baz had an exam tomorrow morning and that's why he was so adamant about leaving early and not being able to spend the night; although Baz didn't mention why Simon knew. 

Simon knew he shouldn't text him. It was one in the morning, and Baz needed to be up before seven. But Simon was selfish, and all he could think of clearly was his need for Baz and his arms around him. So he called Baz.

”...ello?” said a half-asleep Baz

”Baz! I'm sorry! I can't sleep, please please please come to sleep with me.” Simon said desperately into the phone. 

”Snow... It's one in the morning. I told you not to watch that stupid movie.”

And now, Simon felt like crying. ”I know... I'm sorry. But I keep thinking about everything. The humdrum... Ebb....the ma-” Simon said in choked up sobs. 

”Simon, please don't cry. I'll be there in 10 minutes love.” Baz said before hanging up. 

Even though what happened at Watford was months ago. Simon still hasn't fully recovered from it. He may never will, but he is definitely better than before. Baz felt stupid for not thinking about how Simon’s fear towards the movie would cause him to overthink and then trigger his thinking to that day.

Before he knew it, Baz was unlocking the door to Penny and Simon's flat with the spare keys they gave him. And Baz rushed over to Simon who was sitting on his bed, tears running down his face. It broke Baz’s heart seeing the one he loved most like this. 

Baz scooped up Simon into his arms and laid on his bed. Whispering sweet nothings into Simon's ear and kissing his curls. Simon's crying calmed down, and soon he fell asleep in Baz’s arms. Baz held him closer and fell asleep quickly afterward. His exam that morning not even crossing his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola. Again, I can’t sleep so I write fanfics. I’m not sure how I feel about this one...  
> I might change it a little more when I’m not so tired. And fix the grammar and overall writing if it. 
> 
>  
> 
> I have more ideas for other stories, I’ll start then as soon as I get my laptop. Until then, goodnight! (Or whatever time it is you are reading this).


End file.
